


Yandere Aloise x Reader -You can never leave-

by Saltyseal



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Yandere, Yandere x Reader, reader interactive, yandere reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyseal/pseuds/Saltyseal
Summary: (Name) lives in a wealthy family of three, her mother , her father and her self. She loved her parents, and her parents loved her to. But unfortunately, like every other young noble, she too has to be engaged. And who is she engaged to? Alois Trancy. But once she goes to visit him he might just have a little bit of an obsession with her. So what does he do about it? Why, lock her up forever of course.





	1. Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my quotev: Exaltchampion  
> By the way, sorry if it's a bit difficult to read. It won't let me edit the text for some reason

(Name) her mother and father were sitting in the carriage on the way to the Trancy estate "So darling, are you sure you are going to be ok by yourself?" her mother asked worriedly looking at (name) who was starring out the window "I'll be ok mum, it will only be for a day." she said smiling at her mother and father "This is good though, you now being stuck in the house all the time and now outside." her father said chuckling "Well, of course it is. Being sick isn't the best thing in the world." (Name) said looking out the window again.

After an hour of being stuck in the carriage, they had finally arrived to the manor. Their butler, Jackson, had helped them all out of the carriage "Ahh, we are finally here. my back hurts so much from that awful seat." (names) mother complained with her husband nodding in agreement 

"Yes, I shall get Jackson to get a new seat as soon as possible." He said trying to please his wife

"Good. Hm, this manor is really pretty." (Name) looked around the manor "It does look pretty." She said tucking a piece of her (H/c) behind her ear. The family walked up to the door with Jackson in front, just as he was about to knock on the door, a tall butler with longish black hair, yellow eyes and glasses opened the door 

"Welcome to the Trancy manor, I am  Claude Faustus, the butler." he said bowing "You may come in." He stepped of the way letting the four people in 

"Um, how did you know we were at the door?" (names) mother asked the tall butler "I had herd you." He said in a monotone voice "O-Oh, my deepest apologizes, I didn't know we were that loud." She said blushing a bit from embarrassment 

"Follow me please, young majesty is waiting in his office for you." He said ingoring (names) mothers apology.  
Claude had lead (name) and her parents to his office while Jackson waited outside fore her parents to come back, once they had arrived Claude knocked on the door "Your majesty, Lady (name) is here." after a few seconds of silence a young boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes opened the doors 

"Ah~! Hello!" He said happily, he walked up to (names) parents "How are you doing Lord (Last name) and Lady (last name)?1" He asked happily causing (names) parents to smile 

"We are doing lovely Lord Trancy." (names) father said 

"That's good." Alois said turning to (name) "Is this (Name)?" He asked "Why yes, that is certainly (name)." her mother said smiling even wider "Oh, she looks even more beautiful then you described!" He said walking over to (name) and kissing her hand "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lady (Name)!" He said excitedly causing (name) to blush a bit "S-Same to you." she stuttered "Aww~ As mush as we would loved to stay and chat, we have some business to attend to." (names) father said walking over to hug (Name) "Be good now." he said before walking away to leave his wife to kiss (name) on the forehead "We'll be back soon." she said before walking away to catch up to her husband. (Name) turned to Alois to "So, what shall we do today?" She asked, and could have sworn she saw Alois smirk before he gave her a big smile "We shall play hide 'n seek!" She tiled her head in confusion "Hide 'n seek? O-ok then. Whos' hiding?" She asked "You will! I'll give you 10 seconds!" (Name) nodded before running away to hide. Once she had left Alois smirked "You better run little (name)~" He said turning around to Claude "Kill her parents, and make it look as messy as possible." Claude bowed "Yes you majesty." 

I had been over 10 minutes since Alois and (Name) started to play and (name) hadn't been found yet 'Am I that goo at hiding or was he just finding a way to make me go away?' (Name) asked her self. 2 minutes later (name) herd someone running "(Name)! (Name)! Something terrible happened!" (Names) eyes widened as she jumped out from under the table "Wha-What's wrong?!" She asked worriedly, Alois turned towards her with widened eyes "Your-Your parents were-" He stopped talking causing (Name) to become even more scared "What happened Alois?!" She shouted "They were murdered!" (Name) stopped moving "They-They were...were...murdered?..." her head felt heavy and her eyes started to get watery, and before she knew it she was on the ground crying her eyes out, not even seeing Alois smirking in victory of getting away the two people who would get in the way.

Jade (last name) and Thomson (last name)


	2. Kidnapped

3 days had passed since (name) received the news of her parents death, she stayed in her bedroom at her aunts and uncles place while they prepared for the funeral, she hadn't talked to anyone during these three days, which caused her aunt and uncle to worry greatly about her mental state at the moment. So they decide to get one of the maids, Maria, to take care of her and never leave her side.   
(name) was lying in her bed while Maria was tidying up her room. It was only 9:30 and (name) couldn't go to sleep "Lady (last name), please go to sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow." Maria said walking up to the bed, (name) hummed in response and closed her eyes. Seven minutes later (name) had successfully fallen asleep. Maria walked out of the room but not before kissing her forehead "Goodnight (name)." Maria said with a small smile and left.  
While everyone was a good distance away from (name)'s room, the window slowly opened up to reveal a dark figure coming in the room, it walked to the bed where (name) was sleeping slowly to not make her wake up, but once it had gotten to the bed on of the floor boards had creaked loudly causing the the girl to stir around under the blanket a bit, the figure stopped for a minute before carefully picking her up and walked quickly but soundlessly to the opened window. But once it was out (name) had woken up from all the movement to see the Trancy butler, Claude holding her. (Name) screamed in fear and tried to get out of his strong grip. Running was herd from inside and Claude began to run, but (name) had gotten out of his grip and fell down, only to quickly get up and try to run back. Claude had grabbed her and hit her head before she could take a step away from him, all (name) saw a blurry Claude before darkness surrounded her.


	3. Chained up and never to be seen again

(name) had woken up in dark room, her head felt like someone had hit her over the head with a hammer several times and her eyelids felt like rocks, causing them to only stay open for about ten seconds or so only to shut them. She had slowly got up from the soft bed to only see that... her hand was chained to the bed post? She tried to slip her hand out but it was on tightly "Where the hell am I?" looking around the room (name) had noticed some pictures on the wall, but couldn't make them out due to the limited light source. She squinted her (e/c) eyes and looked closer at the picture finally making out the picture her eyes widened, they were pictures of her, from birthday pictures to family pictures with her relatives faces burned or cut off and hers perfectly fine. She them started to panic "This looks a lot like one of the guest bedrooms in Alois house." (name) said fearing this might be true 'This can't be real...' she thought to herself.  
The silence had been broken off by a creaking door, (name) looked over at the door and saw Alois walking in with that sick smirk on his face "Ah, I see you're awake (name)~" He sung a little causing her to shiver, he came closer to her holding on to a burning candle, the door closed by itself and now he was finally right beside on the bed "I finally have you know, it took a lot of planing to do this you know. But luckily I have Claude and it made it so much easier to kill those people around you." (name) gulped "W-Why did you kill them?" She asked fearfully "I heard them talking, they were going to break off the engagement between us, so, I got Claude to kill them." He said running his hand down her arm causing even more shivers to be sent down her spine and tears started to prick her eyes, Alois gently stroked her face "You're so pretty. I wish you could stay that way for century's." He said "Guess what?" (name) couldn't bring herself to answer, this caused him to get angry "Guess what?" He said more harshly grabbing her (h/c) hair and pulling her towards him "W-What?" she finally said as tears leaked down her face. Alois leaned in to her ear "You are forever mine." he said before smashing his lips on to hers.


End file.
